Cordelia's Story
by unfinishedthought
Summary: A one-shot of how I think Cordelia and Fiona's relationship got strained


Sixteen year old Cordelia Goode sat alone in her room. This was nothing new, she'd been forced to be on her own since a young age. Her father was a drunk who could barely blink at anything other than the tv. Her mother worked, or so she said. Cordelia knew from a young age it was her against the world.

When her mother was home they got along but they weren't close which made them both sad, although neither would say anything. Fiona wanted to do right by her daughter but it was hard when she was basically a single parent and the Supreme of a Coven she had yet to tell her daughter of. Cordelia hadn't shown any signs of a power which worried Fiona, after all she was the daughter of the Supreme, Fiona wanted nothing more than her only child to be the next Supreme.

"I'll leave you some money for dinner Delia, I'm taking the night shift tonight." Fiona lied, there was a meeting with the council.

"I thought we were going to spend the night together?" Cordelia attempted to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"I know but we need the cash, invite one of your little friends over to stay the night."

"Fine."

"I won't be home until late so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"I love you." Fiona called as she left, Cordelia heading back to her room without a word, slamming the door behind her.

"Quiet child, the game's on!" Cordelia's father shouted from the living room.

Cordelia sat on her floor and sobbed. She didn't bother to phone a friend to come over, she had none. Her closest friend was her mother as sad and pathetic as it seemed, but she didn't mind. Although they weren't best friends she was the only person who never pushed her away and she didn't feel the need to push away. She collected herself and went back out to order a pizza for her and her father.

"Dad, what do you want on your pizza?" She called from the kitchen.

"The guy was wide open what are you doing? Idiot!" Her father began cursing at the tv.

"Dad!"

"Pass it up!" He screamed. Cordelia had, had it. She dropped the phone and stormed into the living room where her father sat.

"Pay attention to me!" She yelled at him, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. "Pay attention to me!"

"Cor, shut the fuck up the game is on." He didn't even look at her.

She shook with fury, her father had broken her heart for the last time. She thought about his heart, how it was still in one piece and how she so badly wanted to crush it. She thought of her hand wrapping around it as it pumped life into his body, she thought of squeezing that life out. She shook these thoughts out of her mind but it was too late.

"Dad?" Cordelia's voice sounded fragile as she looked at her now pale father.

She walked slowly from where she stood over to her dad who was now laying lifeless on his recliner. Cordelia was taken aback, had she done this? How? What was she to do now? After the initial shock of it all, she phoned her mother.

"Mom, something's happened to Dad." Cordelia sobbed over the phone. Fiona knew in her gut something bad had happened, but didn't know just how horrific.

…

"The coroner's report said his heart looked like it had been squeezed, they've never seen anything like it." Fiona sat numbly in her deceased husband's recliner. Although the later years of their marriage weren't the merriest he was the love of her life.

"Wh-what?" Cordelia was clearly hiding something.

"Anything happen between you two?"

"Mom," Cordelia began, "right before he died, I visualized grabbing Dad's heart and crushing it, squeezing all the life out of him. I'm scared this is all my fault."

"I think it's time I told you about who you really are, who I am, what we are together." Fiona proceeded to tell Cordelia about the ancestry of their Coven, how she was the reigning Supreme, and where she was being sent.

"You're sending me away?" Cordelia began to cry.

"Delia, baby, it's for your own good, you have the power to cause physical pain based on the emotional pain they have caused you. It's unique but you need to know how to control it. Miss Robichaux's will help you. Now come on, the train leaves soon."

"I'm never going to forgive you for this."


End file.
